Little Miss Shy
Little Miss Shy is the ninth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Shy is dark blue with black hair like Miss Whoops and rosy pink cheeks. Little Miss Shy is afraid of everything, and hardly goes out. She grows her own food in the garden. One day she receives an invitation to Mr. Funny's party, and keeps changing her mind about whether or not to go. Then Mr. Funny arrives and carries her to the party, and she has fun and meets Mr. Quiet, who used to be shy like her. It is the ninth book. Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Timide (French) *Dona Timida (Spanish) *Unsere Susi Schüchtern (German) *Η Κύριος Ντροπαλή (Greek) *害羞小姐 (Taiwan) *부끄럼양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Funny * Mr. Quiet (Was light brown in the book but was green instead of light brown on TV) (also on cover, saying "Hello.") * Postman * Mr. Strong (on TV) * Mr. Mischief (on TV) * Mr. Dizzy (on TV) * Mr. Small (Spoke on TV, didn't speak in book) Pictures Only * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Bump * Mr. Happy * Mr. Silly * Mr. Small * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Tickle Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Selfish *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *He...Hello, Little Miss Shy (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV)(cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother Counterparts * Cassie (Dragon Tales, They're both shy). * Amy (MySims Kingdom Nintendo DS, both are shy). * Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue and shy). * Amarillo the Hedgehog (The Wonderful World of Rojo, Both are shy. Amarillo has a blue bow on her head, not Miss Shy). * Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy). * Duchess the Elelmelon (Chowder, Duchess is afraid of being juiced). * Pippers (Harpo and his Friends, both are shy). * Austin (The Backyardigans, both are shy). * Hinata Hyuga (Naruto, both are shy). * Flora (Winx Club, both are shy). * Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales, both are shy). * Igglepiggle (In The Night Garden, both are blue and they're shy). * Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, both are shy) * Gill Grunt (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes but Gill Grunt is shy on meeting new people), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes), * Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are shy) * Eileen (Regular Show, both are shy) * Yukiho Hagiwara (Idolmaster, both are shy and easily scared) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers, they are blue and cute) * Wysteria (My Little Pony, they're both shy) * Nana and Cinnamon (Megaman X Command mission, Both girls are very shy) * Young MacGuffin (Brave, both are shy) * Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are shy) * Shy (Beautiful Katamari,Katamari Forever both are blue same name "shy") Trivia * Her age is unknown. * She is also friends with Mr. Impossible. * She only dislikes Mr. Uppity because he upset her feelings. * She may have a crush on Mr. Quiet. * Many fans think she's in love with them. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:1981 introduces Category:1980's introduces Category:Characters with Hair